Ash clean up that mess!
by Jpr123
Summary: Lemon for Sinnoh regional high 2. Happenes after chapter 24. When Serena needs to have a shower she decides that it would be romantic to shower with Ash. Although it turns into much more. (One Shot)


**Author Notes: This happens after Sinnoh regional high 2 chapter 24. Lemon warning if you don't like lemons then you don't have to read. Also if you don't like erotica then you don't have to read. Anyway this isn't mandatory for the plot, but the events after might not make a lot of sense.**

Serena and Ash were both cleaning up the kitchen after their baking session. There was flour and Oran berry juice all over the floor. Serena was wiping the counter top while Ash was mopping the floor. Half an hour passed by, Serena had noticed all the flour in her hair and her boyfriend's hair.

"Hey Ash... we should probably take a shower..." Serena said as she blushed.

"Oh alright that makes sense!" Ash said with a big smile. "So do you want to go first or do you want me to go. It's your choice!"

"Uh... um..." Serena took in a deep breath "Uh... maybe we could go together..."

Ash's face turned completely pink as he could feel his temperature quickly rise up "Uh... you mean like at the same time" Ash said nervously.

"Yeah... something along those lines..." Serena said as she put her hands over her chest.

 **In the bathroom**

Ash took a good look at the size of the shower and it was quite small. "Uh... Serena... this shower looks a bit too small for the both of us..."

"Ash... please... I'm trying to make this romantic..." Serena said quietly

"Uh... ok... well let's get undressed..." Ash said as he began to take off his own clothes.

"Ash wait... please let me... take... off your... clothes for you..." Serena began to pull off Ash's clothes. She sat down on her knees and slowly took off his belt. She unzipped his zipper and unbuttoned his pants.

Ash's pants fell to the ground making him blush. He was entirely in his underwear now. "Serena if I'm going to be naked do you mind if you also take off your clothes."

"Uh... yeah of course..." Serena quickly got undressed and turned on the shower. The young couple was nearly undressed all that was left was their undergarments. They both stepped into the shower. Serena pulled down Ash's boxers, and Ash undid Serena's bra and took off her panties.

 **5 mins later**

The hot water felt so good running down their skin as they held tightly onto each other. Serena could Ash's growing erection in between her legs. Serena turned around to let Ash wash her hair, but all she could think about was Ash's penis. It was poking into her back, Ash moved to the body wash and began to grope Serena. Ash's fingers felt so good as the they ran up her sides.

"Ash it's okay if you want to touch them..." Serena said as she blushed

"Serena? Are you sure about this... I don't want you to be uncomfortable..." Ash said as he also blushed

"No it's fine I don't mind at all..."

Ash quickly moved his hands on top of Serena's chest. Her boobs were perky and soft, but not too big and not too small. He moved his fingers over Serena's quickly hardening nipples as she shivered from pleasure.

"Ohhhhh...!" Serena moaned in pleasure. "A-A-Ash l-l-lets get to the bed..." Serena was struggling to speak from the pleasure Ash was giving to her just from her nipples. They both quickly moved out of the shower and onto Serena's bed.

"You pleasured me in the shower now it's my turn Ash" Serena grabbed his penis and began to move her hand up and down the shaft. His penis slowly became erect as soon as his penis began to throb. Serena put her mouth around it.

 **Serena's POV**

"Mmmmm... It's so warm... I can feel my own temperature rising." Her tongue started to move on its own wrapping around it coving his penis with her mouth juices.

Ash's penis began to throb even more. It was out of control, Serena could feel herself losing all sense and just falling into pleasure. Just then Ash pulled his penis out of her mouth and layer her down.

 **Back to regular POV**

"Serena?... I'm putting it in is that okay?" Ash quickly said

"Go ahead make me feel amazing" Serena answered back

Ash slid his penis inside of Serena making her squeal. "Serena are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine it's just my first time..." Serena said as she became a little embarrassed

"Well it looks like we're in the same boat then... this is my first time too..." Ash said as he rubbed the back of his head.

Ash put his penis a little bit more into Serena. "A-A-Ash you're sooo deep!" Serena yelled

"I'm only half way in..." Ash pushed his entire penis into Serena making her squeal and moan. "Ash! You're filling me up!"

"I'm going to start to move alright!" Ash began to move his penis in and out very slowly. His mind started to move into an animal like state. The pleasure quickly took over his logic. He grabbed Serena's boobs and gripped them hard. He began to hump and pound Serena with all of his might!

"Ash Ohhhhhh that feeeels sooooo gooood!" Serena cried in pleasure the hard cock that was moving in and out of her was felt so good. It was the first time she had felt this much pleasure in a short amount of time. Her blood was pumping and her vagina was releasing tons of juice. Serena was holding something back that she had never felt before. The pressure kept on building until she couldn't take it anymore!

"Ahhhh! Ash! Ahhhh!" Serena yelled as fluids kept coming out of her vagina. This didn't stop Ash though he just kept going. The pressure in his penis was quickly building.

"Serena! I can't hold back all this pressure!" Ash yelled, just then he quickly released all of his hot sticky fluids into Serena.

"A-A-Ash... What did you shoot into me?... It feels so warm and thick..." Serena looked over to her boyfriend who seemed to be exhausted "Ash are you alright?..." There was worry in her voice.

"I'm just really tired that's all" Ash quickly said before passing out on Serena's bed.

"Ash but you still need to clean up this mess..." Serena got off the bed, but quickly found out it was hard to walk with Ash's fluids still inside of her. She had a massive head ache and passed out on the floor.

 **30 min later**

"Wow today at work was killer! Well I better go check up on Serena" Grace said "Serena! Hey are you awake!" She yelled at the top of her lungs

Serena wasn't answering so she decided to go to Serena's room. She slowly opened up the door and saw her daughter on the floor passed out naked as well as Ash on the bed naked also passed out. "I... don't even want to know..." Grace thought as she went into her own room.

 **Author notes: I hope you enjoyed feeding your own lust with this small one-shot. It would be great if you could leave a review I also don't mind you writing your review as a guest if you want to hide your account name I understand.**


End file.
